Una Estrella Solitaria
by CindyCullen2903
Summary: Bella es un vampiro que por fue transformada por los Volturis, pero ella vive en total soledad, ya que su don hace que nadie se le acerque si no tiene buenas intenciones, pero eso cambiara cuando conosca a los Cullen en especial a Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, se aceptan flores, criticas e inclusibe tomatasos, pero que sean constructivos y ayuden a mi mejoria  
**

Prefacio

Qué hacer cuando tu después de una vida vacía y solitaria encuentras al amor de tu vida, pero si una ansia de poder los quiere para lograr su cometido, serias capaz de sacrificar ese amor por su seguridad, te condenarías a ti misma a vivir de nuevo en esa soledad, todo por saber que él está a salvo junto con aquellos que consideraste una familia, aunque eso los mate de dolor en el proceso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, se aceptan flores, criticas e inclusibe tomatasos, pero que sean constructivos y ayuden a mi mejoria**

Primer Capitulo

¡Sorpresa Inesperada!

Han pasado ya 50 años desde que mi vida cambio radicalmente, pero se preguntaran que fue lo que paso, ya que la vida cambia constantemente, acababa de cumplir exactamente 17 años cuando mi madre tuvo la fantástica idea de que como por haberme graduado antes de la preparatoria, además de haber obtenido una beca completa en Darmonth, me regalarían ella y mi padre un viaje a Italia, ahí todo fue en decline; mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, tengo la fabulosa edad de 67 años, pero mi cuerpo esta atorado eternamente en los 17 años, sigo siendo simple, aunque ahora tengo la belleza de los de mi raza, se preguntaran cual es ¿no?, pues simple soy un vampiro, soy ágil, veloz, súper fuerte, además de visión y oído perfectamente agudizado, adema cuento con un don el cual es que puedo extender cualquier tipo de escudo a mi alrededor, ya sea físico o mental, ya que estos actúan en mi defensa de forma automática, ósea que si tienen intención de lastimarme, se topan con un muro invisible que evita que se acerquen a 3 metros de mi, pero bueno quieren saber cómo me convertí, todo comenzó cuando mi madre Renne Swan convenció a mi padre Charlie que era lo suficientemente responsable para poder ir sola a Italia, y así fue; conocí Roma, Florencia, la Toscana, pero no era suficiente quise ir a Volterra a celebrar el día de San Marcos, un cura que expulso a todos los vampiros de esa ciudad, irónico no creen, pero en fin, ese día fue genial vi el desfile dedicado en su honor visite la plaza del reloj, ya estaba anocheciendo por lo cual decidí regresar a mi habitación de hotel ya que ahí pasaría la noche ahí, para regresar a Florencia y de ahí regresar a Phoenix, al lado de mis padres, caminaba al hotel cuando note que mucha gente se congregaba alrededor de una chica muy hermosa, parecía una modelo, era rubia, alta, de tez muy pálida, más que yo y eso que yo era mitad albina, tenía unas grandes ojeras purpuras pero lo más raro eran sus ojos los cuales tenían una tonalidad entre morado y purpura, entonces ella pareció notar mi presencia y se acerco a mí.

-Dime linda te gustaría ir a un paseo por uno de los castillos más antiguos de Volterra-me dijo con un perfecto español casi sin acento italiano, pareció que era más una orden que una pregunta.

-No gracias señorita, tengo que llegar a mi hotel mañana parto temprano a los Estados Unidos-al escuchar mi respuesta una mueca de incredulidad se puso en su rostro, pero no insistió y se marcho.

Llegue a mi hotel 15 minutos más tarde, entre en mi habitación, esperando una noche de descanso, pero lo que encontré fue a dos personas totalmente opuestas uno era alto y muy musculoso parecía un muro de músculos, la otra figura era pequeña incluso más que yo y eso que yo mido alrededor de 1.60 era hermosa tenía el cabello castaño claro, el cual estaba cortado recto hasta su barbilla, tenía unos labios carnosos de color rojo, parecía más una adolecente de unos 15 años que una adulta, me miraron fijamente, fue cuando note que sus ojos eran de un rojo oscuro, lo cual me desconcertó pero no logro aterrarme, si sé que soy un bicho raro quien ve a alguien en su habitación de hotel, con ojos rojos y mostrando un aura de peligro y no se asusta, el tipo grande me vio y sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa amable era más bien una cínica, me evaluó y después se le hablo a la chica.

-Jane, podrías apresurarte me aburro, comprueba lo que dijo Heidi, y si no es verdad, yo pido ser el primero huele delicioso.

Esto me descoloco quien era esa tal Heidi, además como era eso de que huelo delicioso, pero eso se me olvido cuando escuche una especie de gruñido, el cual pude ver que salía de la tal Jane, el tipo musculoso la observo como si se hubiera vuelto loca y la sostuvo por el hombro, parecía que iba a saltar sobre mí.

-Jane qué diablos te pasa porque no está retorciéndose de dolor, ¿Sabes? No tenemos toda la eternidad para desperdiciarla en ella.

-Lo que pasa Félix es que ya envié la onda más fuerte de dolor que tengo y a ella parece no afectarle.

El tipo llamado Félix pareció por un momento sorprendido pero después sonrió de una manera siniestra y dijo.

-Bien, entonces llevémosla con el amo, estoy seguro que estará interesado en su pequeña peculiaridad.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que decía él se encontraba frente a mí, tenía una velocidad impresionante, sentí un golpe en mi nuca y todo fue obscuridad.

Cuando volví a ser consciente de mi, recordé todo lo sucedido, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido para mi, abrí los ojos y lo que vi me dejo completamente en shock, estaba en una habitación redonda en la cual había tres tronos, sumamente grandes y parecían de oro solido, además tenían incrustaciones de rubí ya que despedían ciertos tonos rojizos, los rubíes formaban una "V" bastante grande y elegante, pero lo que más llamo mi atención fueron las personas sentados en ellos, eran tres dos con cabello negro y uno con cabello rubio casi blanco, los tres parecían no pasar de los 30 pero su piel pálida parecía como si fuera realmente frágil, casi como el papel de cebolla, el hombre del centro se levanto y se encamino hacia mí, al acercarse note que sus ojos eran igual de un tono rojo, pero estos parecían tener una especie de capa de piel, lo que me hizo preguntar si eso dificultaba su visión, el se acercaba como si estuviera flotando en el aire, no podía escuchar sus paso y eso que estaba a menos de 3 metros de mi, se acercaba con una sonrisa, la cual trataba de ser gentil para que tomara confianza pero su mirada me dacia que huyera, ya que tenía un brillo de codicia.

-Hola Isabella, lamento la forma tan poco delicada con la que trato Félix, te estarás preguntando qué haces aquí, mi nombre es Aro y ellos son mis hermanos Cayo-señalo al del cabello rubio-y Marco-señalo al que tenía cara de aburrimiento-bueno dame tu mano y te diré todo lo que necesitas saber.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera negarme el tomo mi mano, su expresión al principio era confiada y alegre, su toque era como sentir un bloque de hielo entre las manos, pero no era tan liso y suave era más bien como estar tocando una pared de yeso, su expresión cambio tan rápidamente que creí que alucinaba, primero fue shock, luego frustración para terminar con el mismo brillo de codicia; soltó mi mano y se encamino de regreso a los tronos y elevo su tono a todas las demás personas que yo no había notado.

-Como ven hermanos no puedo acceder a su mente creo que tenemos un diamante en bruto, díganme Cayo y Marco ¿están de acuerdo en su transformación?

Ambos hombre en los tronos se levantaron y tomaron posiciones al lado de Aro, pero yo estaba perdida, como que no pudo acceder a mi mente y que era eso de diamante en bruto, además de que iba eso de la transformación durante mi momento dentro de mi mente debieron de haber llegado a una decisión, la cual hacia a Aro sumamente feliz en cambio el que se llamaba Cayo, tenía una cara de asco, antes de saber siquiera que pasaba, Aro ordeno que todos salieran y en menos de dos segundos todos estaban fuera y él se acerco a mí.

-Tranquila Isabella, todo estará bien pronto serás como nosotros, un ser magnifico, y espero con un gran don- pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo se acerco mas tomo mi cabello inclino mi cabeza y me mordió.


	3. Despertar

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa mente de Meyer la trama solo es mía**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, con la escuela y el trabajo tuve un leve bloqueo y no pensaba subir algo con lo que no estuviera satisfecha, ustedes no lo merecen , gracias por esperarme espero que les guste dejen un review ahhh y muchas gracias los reviews si los leo y se que nos los contesto pero espero que sigan dejandolos.**

Segundo Capitulo

Despertar

Todo estaba obscuro, lo único que podía sentir es como si me estuvieran quemando viva, sentía un ardor insoportable por todo el cuerpo, lo único que mi mente gritaba era que se detuviera, como era posible tener tanto dolor, trate de gritar que me mataran, pero no podía pronunciar palabras, mi mente estaba como desconectada no supe cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero empecé asentir que la quemazón disminuía en las extremidades de mi cuerpo, pero se empezaba a concentrar en mi corazón, ahora era capaz de escuchar todo a mi alrededor, escuche una voz que sonaba como campanillas pero destilaban un odio increíble.

-No se para que el amo la transformo no creo que tenga un talento, yo creo que solo será un estorbo para nosotros, además el amo solo nos necesita a nosotros, como el supone su don es un escudo, no la necesitamos, Renata es capaz de protegerlo además junto con Alec quien seria siquiera capaz de acercarse a él, eso sin contarme a mí.

Otra voz le contesto pero en un tono aburrido, como si el comentario de esta fuera algo de todos los día.

-Jane no entiendo porque te enojas si es solo es un estorbo y no nos sirve, el amo Cayo se encargara de convencer al amo Aro de destruirla, aunque sería un desperdicio, ya viste lo bien que le está sentando la inmortalidad.

Esta voz sonaba dulce y peligrosa y al igual que la anterior se me hacia conocida, entonces un recuerdo vino a mi mente dos extraños con capucha en mi habitación de hotel, los cuales me secuestraron y por ellos es que todo esto sucedió, además que era eso de un escudo, además de lo de la inmortalidad, que acaso no era ya un pedazo de carbón después de toda esa quemazón, en eso sentí como toda la quemazón se concentraba en mi corazón, en eso todo termino sentí como mi corazón daba su ultimo latido, pero no paso lo que esperaba en vez de morir todavía escuchaba murmullos, una voz profunda con un toque antiguo como si tuviera millones de años de experiencia me dijo.

-Querida Isabella, que bueno que has despertado-sentí que tomaba mi mano y en ese momento sentí algo todavía más extraño una especie de burbuja se extendió alrededor de mi y sentí como la presión de la mano de ese hombre se desvaneció, abrí los ojos rápidamente y me senté de golpe en el lugar donde estaba recostada, todo paso en menos de un segundo cuando la idea paso por mi mente mi cuerpo ya lo estaba realizando, además al levantarme a esa velocidad no se desdibujo la habitación, capte todo de inmediato, una especie de burbuja de alrededor de un metro impedía el paso de 7 personas entre las cuales reconocí a los dos que me secuestraron y el que me mordió, eso me recordaba, porque no estoy muerta y que son ellos porque era claro que no eran humanos, el tipo que me dijo según recuerdo se llamaba Aro me miraba con una sonrisa, y trato de acercarse pero la burbuja se lo impidió y dijo.

-Bueno querida veo que no me equivoque eras un diamante en bruto, pero no te preocupes nosotros te puliremos-mi cara debió representar mi confusión porque me explico-te preguntaras que somos ¿verdad?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Bueno nosotros somos la realeza de nuestra raza, nos encargamos que las reglas se cumplan, bueno pero no te dice mucho, pues veras nosotros somos vampiros-

Mi quijada cayo completamente ante esa revelación, ahora era un vampiro, tendría que matar a gente para sobrevivir, eso me convertiría en un monstruo, esa revelación hizo que mi visión se volviera roja.

-COMO SE ATREVIERON, YO NO QUIERO SER UN MONSTRUO, NO QUIERO MATAR GENTE-lo que me sorprendió es que salió en un siseo pero aun así tuvo el efecto deseado, todos en la habitación se pusieron tensos, pero lo que no esperaba era ver entrar a un hombre rubio muy hermoso, como de unos treinta y tantos, pero lo que me sorprendió es que sus ojos no eran de un rojo carmesí sino de un hermoso dorado, el me saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza pero podía notar que a pesar de tener una cara completamente tranquila y una mirada serena, su cuerpo estaba un poco tenso como si presintiera un peligro cerca, ahí caí en cuenta, el peligro era yo.

-Cálmate querida-dijo el hombre rubio-yo soy Carlisle Cullen, te puedo decir Isabella, yo te explicare hay una forma en la que puedes sobrevivir sin matar humanos, puedes ser como yo tomar sangre de animales, por eso mis ojos no son rojos sino dorados.

Esa revelación me tranquilizo, había una opción y como Carlisle me había dicho esa opción creí correcto dar las gracias y pedir que él me explicara eso de ser un vampiro, jajá quien diría que la torpe Bella Swan sería un vampiro, si alguien me lo hubiera dicho me habría reído de esa persona por años además de pensar que estaba desquiciado.

-Gracias en serio no quiero ser un monstruo, además me puedes decir Bella, mi nombre completo no me gusta mucho, esto… me podrías explicar de qué va todo esto de ser vampiro ¿por favor?- justo cuando iba a contestar el sujeto que respondía el nombre de Aro lo interrumpió, debo agregar que ese tal Aro no me agradaba.

-Mira Bella-pero antes de que siguiera lo interrumpí.

-Tu me dices Isabella solo las personas que me agradan y en las que confió me pueden decir Bella, ósea tu me dirás por mi nombre completo- justo cuando termine de hablar sentí una presión en la parte de enfrente de lo que se podía decir era la burbuja que me rodeaba, no era dolorosa pero si molesta y frustrante, por lo que bufe y dije en voz alta.

-Quien quiera que esté haciendo esa pequeña presión que pare no funciona solo es molesto, siento como si una mosca volara de un lado a otro sobre mi cabeza- la chica que según recordaba se llamaba Jane, emitió un rugido, pero Aro la detuvo solo con un movimiento de mano, pero eso no impidió que me matara con la mirada, Aro se aclaro la garganta y volvió su atención a mí.

-Bueno Isabella, nosotros nos oponemos a que sigas la dieta de Carlisle, eso solo te hace débil, ahora me perteneces eres un miembro de la guardia Volturi, ya que yo te cree obedecerás mis reglas.

Eso era todo lo que podía soportar, como que era su propiedad, el me transformo sin mi permiso, claro que no iba a ser un monstruo, así que en un tono completamente frio, que me sorprendió ya que yo no era así le conteste.

-Tu propiedad en serio, ja no me hagas reír, me trasformaste en esto sin mi permiso, te por seguro que hare lo que Carlisle dijo tomare sangre de animales, no quiero ser como tú, de hecho me repugna saber siquiera que me tocaste, que sea lo que sea que me transformo viene de ti, que algo tuyo esta dentro de mí, me dan ganas de querer arrancarme la piel y sacarlo, además que puedes hacer, como puedes ver no soy tonta sé que no me puedes tocar, esta burbuja que se que ves es como un especie de escudo el cual no puedes atravesar, o ¿me equivoco?-

El rostro de Aro se contorsiono en una mueca de furia y con una sola orden todos los vampiros de la habitación excepto el y Carlisle se arrojaron sobre mi pero mi escudo simplemente evito que se acercaran a mí, yo me quede quieta, admirando como cada vampiro rebotaba de regreso como si hubieran topado con un muro de concreto, Carlisle estaba en shock, el dio unos pasos para acercarse, al llegar al límite de mi escudo el estiro la mano para tratar de sentirlo pero no encontró nada, el pudo caminar hasta mi y colocarse a mi lado, me dio una mirada interrogante, yo asumí que pregunto cómo era posible que el pudiera acercarse mientras los otros no podían, yo solo me encogí de hombros dejándole saber que no tenía idea, Aro estaba más que furioso, pero al ver que no podía tocarme decidí hablar.

-Ahora que comprobaste que no puedes tocarme, me dejaras seguir la dieta de Carlisle y además me marchare de aquí, no quiero estar con ninguno de ustedes- pero antes de seguir Aro me interrumpió.

-Está bien Isabella puedes seguir la dieta de mi amigo Carlisle, pero no te puedes ir yo te cree y me debes eso y como tu amo no te autorizo a irte- no lo pude evitar y me solté a reír.

-Jajá, y quien me lo va evitar si ni siquiera me puedes tocar- una mueca se coloco en el rostro de Aro pero pareció pensarlo durante un momento y su sonrisa volvió pero no era amable sino era una cínica.

-Bien si te marchas destruiré a tu familia, tal vez no te puedo tocar pero se todo sobre tu familia, Renne y Charlie Swan verdad, en América, no será muy difícil eliminarlos, entonces mi querida Isabella te quedas y salvas a tu familia o te vas y te arriesgas a que Jane les haga una visita.

Pude ver como Jane sonreía malignamente, el rostro de Aro demostraba que había ganado, yo sabía que prefería mil veces quedarme al lado de Aro a que algo les pasara a mis padres.

-Está bien me quedare, pero ahora vete quiero hablar con Carlisle a solas además quiero ir con él a cazar, tienes mi palabra de que volveré, no quiero que le hagas daño a mi familia.

Aro sonrió aun mas e hizo un movimiento con la mano para que todos se fueran y el también se retiro, gire a vera Carlisle el cual tenía una mueca que reflejaba que estaba completamente en desacuerdo con los métodos de Aro, así que solo me encogí de hombros no quería demostrarle a Aro que me había afectado, tal vez me quedaría pero no dije que sería un vampira obediente, ja que raro suena yo Bella Swan una vampira, pero ahora debía concentrarme en entender esto, pero prefería que fuera Carlisle el que me lo explicara no entendía porque pero confiaba en el.

-Bueno Carlisle, ya que aparentemente contamos con permiso, porque no me llevas a cazar y me explicas de va todo esto de ser vampiro, la verdad es que no entiendo nada.

Sin decir nada mas salimos hacia el pasillo nos topamos con algunos cuantos vampiros pero ninguno hizo afán por detenernos, me di cuenta que todo era sumamente oscuro y tétrico, salimos del castillo hacia un bosque cercano me explico que primero cazaríamos y después me contaría todo lo que quisiera saber, al llegar al bosque me indico me cerrara los ojos y que me dejara guiar por mis instintos, me sorprendía como podía sentir y escuchar todo a mi alrededor, en eso un sonido llamo mi atención sonaba como un retumbar, además un delicioso olor llamo mi atención y por instinto comencé a seguirlo, al reaccionar y ver donde me hallaba encontré un enorme puma, sin pensarlo dos veces salte sobre él y hundí mis colmillos sobre su gruesa piel los cuales se deslizaron como en mantequilla, comencé a beber el sabor no era el mejor pero calmaba el ardor de mi garganta, en poco termine, pero note que mi garganta todavía ardía, Carlisle me explico que todavía tenía sed porque era aun muy joven, solo tres ciervos después mi sed quedo completamente extinta, aunque estos no sabían ni la mitad de bien que el puma, otra vez Carlisle me explico que era porque ellos se alimentaban de carne mientras los ciervos eran herbívoros, los carnívoros se asemejaban mas al olor de los humanos que según eran nuestra fuente natural.

Carlisle me conto todo acerca de su familia, empezó por contarme como fue convertido cuando cazaban en Londres a uno de nuestra especie, me conto como se consideraba a sí mismo como un monstruo, además de que intento quitarse la vida de muchas formas y fallando en cada una de ellas, me sorprendí cuando me dijo que intento matarse de hambre, duro cerca de un mes sin alimentarse desde que despertó, pero al pasar el tiempo su sed aumentaba y su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba, por lo que se refugió en un bosque lejos de cualquier ser humano, pero una noche la sed lo tenía casi al borde de la locura, así que cuando paso una manada de ciervos los ataco sin pensarlo siquiera, al terminar su sed estaba completamente saciada, ahí se dio cuenta que si en su vida humana se había alimentado de animales también lo podía hacer en esta nueva existencia, a partir de ahí empezó a utilizar mejor su tiempo ilimitado, y comenzó a estudiar lo que siempre quiso ser para poder ayudar a los demás si mi amigo Carlisle me dijo que era doctor, lo cual me sorprendió, me dijo que ya era inmune prácticamente a la sangre humana además nunca la había probado, me conto acerca de su familia, me dijo que el primero fue Edward, el se encontraba muy solo y no pudo negarse a la petición de la madre de Edward, luego siguió su esposa Esme al verla noto que ella era su vida y no podía perderla, luego Rosalie para ella fue más difícil que para los demás ella era la única que aborrecía en lo que se había convertido hasta que encontró a Emmett, ellos eran una pareja muy extraña pero se amaban, y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importantes estaban Alice y Jasper, ellos se acababan de unir a clan Cullen por eso Carlisle había ido a visitar a los Volturi, me emocionaba oír a Carlisle hablar de su familia, desearía que hubieran sido ellos quienes me convirtiera y no los monstruos con los que estaba obligada a coexistir hasta que mi existencia terminara o algo pasara y pudiera irme, siguió contándome ciertas características de los de nuestra especie como que no dormíamos y que el sol no nos dañaba como decían los mitos, además me explico que lo más seguro que la burbuja que evitaba que la guardia de Aro se acercara era mi don, me explico que algunos de nosotros traíamos a esta vida nuestros rasgos más destacables, se quedo en silencio por un par de minutos como si estuviera tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, luego me miro a los ojos y dijo.

-Bella, no tienes que quedarte con Aro sé que es mi amigo pero no me parecen los métodos que está utilizando, puedes venir con nosotros, no tienes que sacrificarte, protegeremos a tu familia.

Sabía que Carlisle era una buena persona, pero ahora estaba convencida que él era la persona más compasiva y respetable del mundo, pero no podría vivir si su familia sufriera algún daño por mi culpa.

-Se que tu propuesta es de corazón Carlisle pero no podría vivir si tu familia corriera peligro por tratar de protegerme a mi o mi familia además ellos no pueden hacerme nada este escudo que dices es mi don evita que se acerquen.

-Pero Bella-me interrumpió-no es necesario que te sacrifiques te aseguro que todos me respaldaran.

-Lo sé Carlisle se que tu familia es buena y me ayudarían a mí y a mis padres, pero a que costo, soportaría que alguien de tu familia resultara herido, además no me importa quedarme con ellos para proteger a mi familia y ahora tú también eres una parte de mi familia, ya que gracias a ti entiendo un poco mas esta pesadilla, además me ayudaste a no perder la poca humanidad que me quedaba y gracias a eso jamás seré un monstruo como todos los de ese castillo, así que aquí nos despedimos se feliz ve y disfruta la eternidad con tu familia, se que algún día nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro y espero que sea pronto.

-Cuídate Bella y búscame pronto, te aseguro que Esme te amara- y así Carlisle se fue, ahí me di cuenta de lo que me había pasado y que gracias a él yo no sería un monstruo, le debía mi vida, bueno me existencia y jure que lo buscaría, pero de ahora en adelante seguiría su ejemplo siempre.


	4. El Paso de la Eternidad

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa mente de Meyer la trama solo es mía**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, con la escuela y el trabajo, Ahh en el cual me acaban de ascender, es fabuloso como tu trabajo es tomado en cuenta gracias por esperarme espero que les guste dejen un review y muchas gracias los review si los leo y sé que nos los contesto pero espero que sigan dejándolos.**

Capitulo 3

El paso de la Eternidad

Habían pasado alrededor de 50 años unos mas unos menos la verdad es que no tomo en cuenta el tiempo, ya no, pero si tenía medio siglo desde que conocí a Carlisle, medio siglo desde que me convertí en un ser mítico, pero sin embargo jamás me convertí en un asesino, había seguido la dieta de Carlisle al pie de la letra jamás he bebido sangre humana y jamás lo hare, ya que ahora era prácticamente inmune a ella, ya que no solo seguí el ejemplo de Carlisle en la dienta sino que también me convertí en doctora tengo varias especialidades, pero la me mas me encanta es la neurocirugía ya que mi vista me ayuda a poder ver mejor los pequeños vasos cerebrales, pero lamentablemente sigo con los Volturi mis padres murieron hace unos 15 años mi madre fue primero pero mi padre no soporto mucho tiempo sin ella, al regresar a casa me di cuenta que nunca perdieron la esperanza de que yo estuviera con vida, ya que mis cosas seguían tal cual las deje además todo quedo a mi nombre en su testamento.

La verdad de porque todavía sigo con ellos es que en estos 50 años solo he podido descubrir pocos datos del paradero de Carlisle, ya que quiero ir a verlo y así agradecerle todo y que vea que seguí sus pasos, pero Aro era demasiado cuidadoso con eso, ya que el sospechaba que yo me iría pronto, pero no sabía si seguiría a Carlisle o a otro aquelarre, por eso guardaba celosamente el paradero de todos los vampiros, ya que él sabía que era imposible que una vez que me fuera el podría rastrearme era lo que más frustraba a Demetri y por no mencionar a Jane la cual me odiaba y no paraba de intentar que su don me dañara, pero cada vez que lo hacía solo me reía de ella y eso desencadenaba un ataque físico el cual era frenado por mi escudo del cual ya podía controlar sin problema el tamaño, lo que no sabían era que había descubierto que el escudo mental podía expandirlo y ahora era capaz de proteger a mucha gente durante bastante tiempo sin esfuerzo alguno y eso jamás lo sabrán.

Bueno ahora vamos a rendir tributo al Amo Aro (claro nótese el sarcasmo), me encamine del bosque donde había ido a cazar mis ojos ahora eran de un hermosos dorado, llegue en menos de 5 minutos al castillo cada vez que lo veía me parecía mas y mas tétrico ja pero ya me acostumbre, recorrí los pasillos sin hacer ningún ruido, otro beneficio de mi escudo no podían escuchar mis pasos ni captar mi aroma, era prácticamente indetectable solo me detectaban cuando entraba en su rango de visión, lo cual era muy frustrante para ellos; llegue al salón del trono donde sabia que se encontraban Aro y sus hermanos recibiendo los informes de la comunidad vampírica, me acerque a las puertas de madera con decoraciones en oro entonces la voz de Demetri me detuvo en seco, su voz denotaba un matiz de servilismo que me daba nauseas, pero me concentre en lo que decía…

-Amo el clan de Egipcio se traslado al norte del Cairo, aunque ahora Amun y Kebi se trasladan con dos vampiros, a los cuales no reconozco.

-Interesante Demetri, que estará tratando de ocultar mi viejo amigo mm bueno pronto lo averiguare, continua.

-Bueno el clan Irlandés se está trasladando hacia el norte, mientras que Vladimir y Stephan siguen escondidos en el centro de Rumania, el clan de Denali se acaba de trasladar a Alaska, el clan Cullen estaba con ellos pero ahora se acaban de trasladar a Forks un pueblo cerca de Washington, además está el otro problema señor, en este último viaje a Rio de Janeiro un vampiro Johan estuvo experimentando, creo una especie de semivampiros, encontramos alrededor de siete, cuatro completamente desarrollados hace siglo y medio dejaron de crecer y son bastante parecidos a nosotros los otros tres los trajimos con nosotros, no queríamos tomar una decisión que solo le atañe a usted amo.

-Vaya, vaya Demetri siempre me sorprendes, entonces qué edad tienen estos pequeños.

-Ambas niñas tienen entre tres y cuatro meses y el niño tiene solo tres días amo.

-Como es posible, estos niños aparentan tener 5 años y el pequeño parece tener meses y no días de nacido- bramo Cayo- explícate Demetri.

-Amo es que esta especie crece más rápido que un humano normal, se terminan de desarrollar alrededor de los 7 años, después de eso dejan de crecer, tienen prácticamente las mismas habilidades que el resto de nuestra especie, son veloces, se alimentan de sangre, pero ellos siguen la misma dieta que los Cullen, al parecer al ser mitad humanos sienten cierto desagrado por la sangre humana, tienen oído y visión vampírica, además de que su mente es igual de desarrollada que la nuestra…-

Cayo interrumpió la explicación de Demetri.

-Aro no puedes permitir semejante abominación, tenemos que destruirlos- Ja eso era todo lo que podía escuchar jamás permitiría que destruyeran a esas criaturas inocentes, irrumpí en la sala azotando la puerta contra el muro, el cual crujió debido a la fuerza que emplee para abrirla, al entrar en sala ya nadie se sorprendió siempre entraba así, pero la escena que vi hizo que mi boca se inundara de ponzoña, en una esquina se encontraban efectivamente dos pequeñas de unos cinco años, una tenía el cabello largo y con un tono extraño, era color cobre, que caía en ondas sobre sus hombros la otra era una niña rubia con unos enormes ojos azules y eran las niñas más hermosas que jamás había visto, en los brazos de la rubia había un bulto, podía ver una cabeza con unos rizos negros, pero eso no fue lo que hizo que me hirviera la sangre Félix les sonreía terroríficamente a los pequeños, además de que les gruñía para provocar los siseos de miedo de las pequeñas, podía ver a Jane esperando a que Aro le diera la indicación para poder atacar a los pequeños, rápidamente acople mi escudo físico y mental a los pequeños, solo ampliaría el físico si Félix daba solo un paso más cerca de ellos.

-Cayo creo que tal vez quisieras retractarte de tus palabras- gruñí con tratando de controlar mi furia. Porque tal vez yo considere destruirte a ti, dado que tú eres la única abominación y mírate has logrado sobrevivir todos estos milenios.

Cayo me gruño con toda su ira contenida por años y se preparo a atacar así como toda su guardia servil.

-Calma Cayo, Isabella tiene razón, no podemos castigar a estas criaturas por lo errores de su padre, Alec encárate de eliminarlo de inmediato.

-Claro amo en seguida.

Alec desapareció por las puerta rumbo a los calabozos, regrese mi atención a la sala donde Aro me miraba entre furioso y precavido, ya sabía que ninguno miembro de su guardia podía tocarme, pero yo me había vuelto sumamente buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Bueno y dinos Isabella que te trae por acá a visitarnos, no es que nos seas bienvenida querida, pero me extraña tu repentino interés en los asuntos de la corte.

-Bueno Amo de todo lo oscuro- adoraba como se desfiguraba su máscara de amabilidad cada vez que yo lo llamaba por ese nombre, me encantaba hacerlo rabiar- solo pase a despedirme creo que es hora de que me vaya ya nada me ata a ti mis padres murieron hace 15 años, ahora decidí que quiero conocer el mundo y no pienso pasar más tiempo en tu castillo tétrico, oh por cierto me llevo a esos pequeños.

Al oír eso la pequeña del cabello cobrizo levanto su vista y me sorprendí tenía unos ojos grandes y expresivos de un tono chocolate como Charlie y yo y me regalo una sonrisa radiante, al igual que la pequeña rubia, podía oír los jadeos de la guardia al ver que desafiaba a sus amos además que me iba y no podían evitarlo, algo llamo mi atención en el escudo que protegía a las pequeñas, la familiar presión del don de Jane y al ver el movimiento apenas milimétrico de Félix amplié el escudo arrojando su enorme cuerpo al otro lado de la estancia.

-Jane cuando entenderás jamás surtirá efecto en mi y tu Félix intenta de nuevo acercarte a las pequeñas y te descuartizare yo misma y te prenderé fuego inclusive bailaría alrededor de las cenizas.

Las pequeñas junto con su hermano corrieron a mi lado y se ocultaron detrás de mí, al salir pude ver como todos se arrojaban contra mi escudo pero eso jamás funciono que no entendían, dios mío acaso eran idiotas.

-Hasta nunca Amo de todo lo oscuro, si tratas de rastrear a las pequeñas y dañarlas vendré y te descuartizare recuerda que a mi tu guardia no me puede tocar ni detectar y sería fácil a sí que aléjate entendiste.

Tome al pequeño en brazos pude ver que tenía unos ojos verde hermosos como esmeraldas y al sonreír se le formaban unos hermosos hoyuelos, nos encaminamos a mi habitación para tomar uno cuantos documentos y mi cuenta bancaria para poder transportarme, al pasar de los años el dinero es algo que tiende a acumularse, además ahora mis pequeños necesitarían ropa, entre otras cosas, salimos del castillo y tome el auto que había en el garaje del castillo que resulto ser un BMW azul, era lindo pero no adecuado para llevar tres niños, al salir del castillo pude ver como ellos se relajaban visiblemente.

-Bueno díganme como se llaman y cuál es su edad, cuéntenme sobre su vida.

-Bueno- dijo la pequeña de cabellos cobre – yo no tengo nombre, ni tampoco el, ella se llama Elizabeth su madre sobrevivo un poco para darle un nombre yo tengo alrededor de tres meses, nací el 10 de Septiembre, ella tiene cuatro meses y nació el 13 de Agosto y el tiene solo tres días nació el 15 de Diciembre somos de Rio de Janeiro en Brasil, nuestras madres murieron y al parecer ese ser que no engendro también paso a mejor vida, nos alimentamos de sangre de animales, nosotras cazamos y lo alimentamos a él, ahora cuál es tu nombre y ante todo gracias por salvarnos.

-Mi nombre es Isabella pero ustedes me pueden decir Bella, y no fue nada, además que les parece si se quedan conmigo y yo cuidare de ustedes- las dos pequeñas chillaron de alegría mientras el pequeño solo sonreía y movía su manita como si aceptara esa idea.

-Gracias- hablo por primera vez Elizabeth- eso significa que serás nuestra madre, series una gran mama además eres muy linda- al decir eso su mejillas se colorearon de un adorable rosa.

-Claro Beth ahora yo seré su madre, por eso ahora hay que ponerles nombre a ustedes dos- dije mirando al pequeño y la niña- ya sé tú te llamaras Charlie Carlisle Swan y tú serás Rennesme Carlie Swan y tú serás Elizabeth Marie Swan, que les parece les gusta- Ambas niñas asistieron y Charlie agito su puño y rio un poco.

-Bueno que les parece si vamos a visitar a un amigo, el es sumamente bueno además creo que ese será nuestro hogar por unos años.

Después de unas cuantas horas, unos cuantos humanos deslumbrados y unos cuantos papeles falsos nos encontrábamos en un avión camino a Seattle, la ciudad que tenía un aeropuerto cercano a Forks, al llegar ahí compraría un auto y unas cuantas mudas de ropa ya que parecía que ellas crecían bastante rápido, algo que no había mencionado Demetri es que ellos dormían, eso era irónico tenían una mamá que no necesita dormir y ellos duermen toda la noche, además note que tenían dones, Nessie como la bautizo Beth era capaz de proyectar sus pensamientos en la mente de otra persona, Beth podía crear ilusiones, ya fuera una persona o un objeto, no era todavía capaz de crear un paisaje completo y el pequeño C.C. podía mover las cosas a su antojo lo cual no era nada divertido con humanos cerca, iba observando cómo había cambiado mi existencia, de estar solo y amargada ahora tenía tres hermosos hijos e iba a visitar a mi salvador, el evito que fuera un monstruo ¿Qué mas podría pasar?.

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero que les haya agradado solo denle al botoncito verde cuídense besos nos leemos pronto**


	5. Conociendo a los Cullen

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa mente de Meyer la trama solo es mía**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, con la escuela y el trabajo, pero espero poder actualizarles más seguido, lo que pasa es que ahora si metí la pata literal me caí y me torcí el tobillo gracias por esperarme espero que les guste dejen un review y muchas gracias los review si los leo y sé que nos los contesto pero espero que sigan dejándolos.**

Capitulo 4

Conociendo a los Cullen

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- exclame, jamás pensé que hubiera una tortura peor que estar 50 años con los Volturi pero ir de compras con Beth y Nessie era agotador, al principio ellas no querían nada, decían que ya había hecho mucho por ellos que no podían pedirme mas pero me negué y les dije que ellos eran mi familia ahora y lo mío era de ellos, entonces se desato el caos les gustaba un poco de todo y debo admitir que tenían mejor sentido de la moda que yo, compramos de todo para varias etapas de su desarrollo, aproveche y compre un auto, era muy lindo y seguro era un Audi Cope azul perfecto para nosotros, después de comprar todo y cambiarnos nos encaminamos a Forks, sabía que ahí estaba Carlisle y su familia me moría de ganas de conocerlos en persona.

Durante el viaje todo fue my tranquilo ya estaba acoplándome a tres pequeños ángeles en mi vida, no podía pedir nada mas de hecho esto era más de lo que alguna vez soñé, en eso Nessie me pregunto.

-Mama- a que bien sonaba eso- ¿a dónde vamos?, ¿Quién esa persona tan especial para ti? A caso es tu pareja nuestro papa. Eso me desubico pensé que ellos no necesitaban nada mas pero ellos necesitarían un imagen paterna y esperaba que Carlisle me ayudara en eso.

-Bueno, amor vamos a Forks, es un pueblito que nos ayuda a que no descubran lo que somos y esa persona es muy especial, es como si fuera mi padre ósea que vendría a ser como tu abuelo, gracias a él yo no soy un monstruo que se alimenta de humanos además el es mi inspiración por el estudie medicina, además por lo que me conto su familia es muy buena.

-Pero mama y ellos no nos quieren y si nos confunden con niños inmortales y nos quieren lastimar, no te queremos causar problemas, estás segura que quieres quedarte con nosotros solo te traeremos problemas, no te sientas con la responsabilidad Beth y yo podremos cuidar de C.C. – antes de que continuara la interrumpí.

-Nessie ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado en 50 años y no importa si alguien no los acepta, además Carlisle y su familia nos escucharan antes de juzgarnos, son muy buenas personas, ya veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas.

Después de la conversación Nessie se quedo dormida y eso me permitió pensar con tranquilidad, ¿Qué haría si Carlisle no quería a mis hijos?, eso era sencillo con todo el dolor de mi muerto corazón me alejaría de él y su familia e iniciaría en otro lado, jamás dejaría que nada ni nadie dañara a mis pequeños, con ese pensamiento seguí conduciendo hasta que un letrero me decía "Bienvenido a Forks: Población 1,200"; bueno decidí despertar a los niños pero a donde iría, no podía ir por todo el pueblo buscando el aroma de Carlisle, eso sería raro y más aun con tres pequeños, pero un momento el era doctor, el debía de estar en el hospital de Forks, pero he ahí el problema ¿donde estaba? Iba a buscarlo cuando vi a un chico de unos 17 años parado en la acera bueno era hora de usar tragarme mi orgullo y pedir indicaciones, me cerque y el se quedo sorprendido al ver mi auto parece que no era común ver modelos recientes.

-Hola, esto disculpa ¿donde se encuentra el hospital de Forks?- pregunte y le mi mejor sonrisa, podía escuchar cómo se aceleraba su corazón y sonreía de modo según el seductor, que mas bien me parecía asqueroso.

-Hola linda mi nombre es Mike Newton, el hospital está terminando la calle a la derecha si gustas te puedo acompañar estoy libre- dios mío esto no podía ser peor tenía que encontrarme al chico que se consideraba el seductor del pueblo, y no es que fuera feo, era rubio con ojos azules un poco alto pero los rasgos de su cara aun eran muy infantiles además del hecho que miraba como si fuera un trozo de carne me dio arcadas.

-Gracias pero no, con tus indicaciones será suficiente, gracias de nuevo hasta luego.

Arranque el auto antes de que dijera algo mas, tome el camino que él me indico y efectivamente ahí estaba el hospital, no era muy grande pero no podía pedir más para un pueblo con 1,200 habitantes, desperté a mis pequeños y me estacione, tome tres respiraciones innecesarias para tranquilizarme antes de salir del auto con mis pequeños, tome en mis brazos a CC y Nessie y Beth se tomaron de las manos justo delante de mí, abrí la puerta para que entraran y me encamine hacia un mostrador donde una señora regordeta de cabello castaño recogido en un moño un poco rígido me miro con sorpresa, como si fuera extraño que una chica de 17 años entrara con un bebe y dos pequeñas de tres años a su lado, bueno eso si es raro, pero no dijo nada simplemente se me quedo viendo, lo cual al parecer a mis pequeñas les incomodo porque se ocultaron detrás de mi cuerpo, aclare mi garganta para ver si eso la sacaba de su ensoñación, parece que funciono, rápidamente me sonrió avergonzada y pregunto.

-Buenas tardes, Bienvenidos al hospital de Forks, en que puedo ayudarte linda, algo les paso a los pequeños.

-Nada les paso a ellos señora quería ver al doctor Carlisle Cullen es muy importante.

-Claro cariño pasa el está desocupado; terminado el pasillo a la izquierda esta su oficina,

-Gracias es usted muy amable- y le sonreí sinceramente, camine por el pasillo junto con mis pequeños llegue a su oficina, podía oler su esencia por todos lados, el amaba su trabajo, ya que podía sentir su aroma acumulado por el tiempo que pasaba aquí, llame a la puerta podía oír el movimiento de unos papeles, el cual se detuvo por un momento cuando me indico que entrara, en serio el tiempo no pasaba por los de nuestra especie él seguía siendo el mismo un hombre alto rubio y muy apuesto, pero lo mejor eran sus ojos dorados y muy profundos como si hubiera visto miles de cosas, lo cual probablemente era cierto, levanto la vista y se sorprendió mucho, ya fuera por ver a la chica rara que conoció en Volterra o porque esta llevaba consigo tres pequeños que a simple vista podrían parecer niños inmortales, tardo unos segundos en recomponerse una sonrisa inundo su rostro y pude ver que no era falsa su alegría era genuina, eso era un cambio después de 50 años de sonrisas falsa era genial ver que alguien era feliz de verme.

-Hola Bella, ¿como has estado? y sí que lo tomes a mal a que debemos tu visita no hemos hecho nada para que los Volturi nos visiten.

-Bien Carlisle gracias por preguntar y no te preocupes vengo por mi cuenta por fin deje al Amo de todo lo oscuro, perdón quiero decir Aro- sonreí al recordar la cara de odio que me dedicaba después de llamarlo así- pero una duda Carlisle no me vas a preguntar por ellos- dije mientras señalaba a mis pequeños.

-Claro que causan curiosidad en mi pero no quiero incomodarte tu hablaras conmigo cuando consideres necesario y si decidiste transformarlos tendrías tus razones y no soy quien para juzgarte.

-Gracias Carlisle no esperaba menos de ti pero ellos no son niños inmortales yo no los transforme son semivampiros, su madre era humana cuando se embarazo de un vampiro llamado Johan, él pensaba que estaba creando una nueva y mejor raza, ellos llegaron con Demetri, quería que sus amos decidieran si los eliminaban o los dejaban vivir, pero yo no les di la oportunidad de dañarlos simplemente les avise que me marchaba y que ellos venían conmigo- le explique todos los detalles que Demetri comento, además de que ellos tenía dones y le comente acerca de su dieta, le conté acerca de mi vida, la muerte de mis padres, mi carrera en medicina, mi inmunidad hacia la sangre humana, además de los avances de mi don, el estaba muy impresionado por mi dominio con mi don y mi sed de sangre además pude notar que estaba orgulloso que hubiera seguido sus pasos estudiando medicina.

-Bueno, ya que te conté todo es hora de hacer las presentaciones- Nessie y Beth pusieron su mejor sonrisa y alisaron las inexistentes arrugas de sus vestidos y yo coloque a CC para que estuviera sentado en mis brazos, su sonrisa estaba deslumbrante podía ver perfectamente sus hoyuelos- Bueno Carlisle ella es Elizabeth Marie Swan mejor conocida como Beth- dije señalando a Beth, ella sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas ella estaba apenada- Ella es Rennesme Carlie Swan pero puedes decirle Nessie, su nombre parece trabalenguas- Nessie sonrió en respuesta pero CC no pudo contener una pequeña risita, no era primera vez que mi bebe reía pero la sensación que se produjo en mi muerto corazón era maravillosa- y este pequeño risueño es Charlie Carlisle Swan pero puedes llamarlo CC- pude observar como al escuchar que mi bebe se llamaba igual que él un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos.

-Niños él es Dr. Carlisle Cullen, el es el hombre que me explico mi nueva naturaleza y me enseño una alternativa para no ser un monstruo y matar humanos, gracias a él y sus consejos yo soy lo que soy ahora y en todo sentido le debo mi existencia, el es para mí un padre.

-Mucho gusto Dr. Cullen es un honor conocerlo- respondieron al mismo tiempo Beth y Nessie

-Nada de eso si ustedes son hijos de Bella, ella es como una más de mis hijas eso los hace a ustedes mis nietos, bueno si eso les agrada- termino en susurro pensando que mis hijos lo rechazarían.

-Entonces podemos decirte abuelito- pregunto la pequeña Beth con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos que alguien más la quisiera.

-Claro cariño pueden decirme abuelito- Carlisle no estaba preparado para lo que siguió mis pequeñas saltaron a los brazos de su nuevo abuelo con una agilidad que de no ser porque era un vampiro habría perdido la mitad del movimiento, Carlisle las abrazo con el cariño brillando en sus ojos, yo sabía que mis pequeños eran especiales.

-Bueno Bella creo que es hora de que conozcas al resto de la familia, les hable de ti en cuanto regrese de Volterra y todos querían ir a ayudarte pero al mismo tiempo les dije tu opinión y te admiraron por anteponer el bien de tu familia y la mía al quedarte ahí, pero vamos que esperamos se mueren por conocerte, de hecho Alice se frustro mucho porque no consigue ni una solo visión de ti.

-Esta bien vayamos a conocer al resto de tu familia pero ¿estará bien?, ellos no sé como reaccionaran con respecto a mis pequeños y si no los aceptan.

-No te preocupes eso no pasara, ellos escucharan antes de reaccionar además puedo oler que ellos tienen un matiz humano en su sangre, además de que escucho su corazón latir.

-Esta bien Carlisle vamos a tu casa, pero tú me guiaras, este pueblo es igual en todos lados, además es demasiado verde- y con eso hice un mueca de desagrado que causo que él se riera.

Nos encaminamos a la salida Carlisle se dirigió a un Mercedes negro con los vidrios polarizados, diablos sabia que algo me había faltado al comprar mi auto, coloque a Nessie y Beth en los asientos de atrás y CC lo lleve en mis piernas mientras conducía, iba siguiendo el coche de Carlisle pasamos por la avenida principal del pueblo, salimos de este conducimos por otros 10 minutos, cuando el coche giro hacia un sendero que no estaba señalizado, tardamos otros 5 minutos al llegar a un claro donde había una casa enorme de tres pisos blanca, la casa era de un estilo victoriano, era hermosa además de que un jardín terminaba la decoración, podía oler 7 esencias diferentes aparte de la Carlisle, eso quería decir que Edward el hijo de este había encontrado una compañera, me alegraba por él según Carlisle, el era muy triste y solitario, al menos el sería feliz, pero ahora yo tenía a mis hijos ellos eran todo lo que necesitaba.

Salimos del auto y entramos a la casa esta era aun más hermosa por dentro, Carlisle llamo a toda su familia en un susurro.

-Familia vengan tenemos visita, es alguien a quien aprecio como una hija, además trae consigo a mis nietos- debo decir que todos estaban ahí en menos de un segundo al oír nietos, además debo admitir que tenía un poco de recelo, ellos no veían a mis hijos con aversión o rechazo sino simplemente con sorpresa, mientras Carlisle les explicaba todo sobre mi y mis pequeños, yo me permití analizarlos había en total 6 vampiros eso me sorprendió, había notado 8 esencias, había tres hombres cada uno parecido y totalmente diferente al mismo tiempo, eran pálidos y con ojeras además de que eran muy guapos y sus ojos eran de un dorado hermoso, uno era alto y muy musculoso de cabello negro rizado, pude notar que se parecía a CC pero eso era imposible simplemente amaba tanto a mis pequeños que notaba características de ellos en todos, el otro hombre era alto pero era menos musculoso que el anterior era rubio y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices en forma de media luna, eso quería decir que había luchado con los de nuestra especie miles de veces y había salido victorioso me pregunte cuantos habían intentado matarle y fallado en el proceso, por puro instinto extendí mi escudo físico hasta mis pequeños, pero lo que más me sorprendió era que tenia parecido a mi Beth, en serio debe dejar de tomar sangre contaminada ya estoy alucinando, el ultimo era el más hermoso de todos era musculoso pero no en demasía su cabello estaba despeinado lo que le daba un toque sexy pero lo que me dejo en shock fue que era del mismo tono cobrizo que Nessie, guau hablando de rarezas ellos tres parecían los padres biológicos de mis pequeños, también había tres mujeres todos diferentes una era una mujer que aparentaba unos 26 años, su cara en forma de corazón y su cabello color caramelo caía en ondas sobre sus hombros su cara denotaba un amor profundo y bondad, otra era una chica rubia que parecía modelo era hermosa tanto que mi autoestima bajo diez puntos solo por estar en la misma habitación, ella tenía una mirada fría pero escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de Carlisle, su mirada se fijaba en mis pequeños con anhelo y tristeza como si ellos fueran lo más valioso en el mundo, y por último era un chica pequeña aun más que yo y eso que yo media 1.60, ella tenía el cabello negro y corto y acomodado de forma que cada punta señalara un lado diferente, parecía un pequeño duende, ella sonreía hacia mí y mis pequeños era una sonrisa sincera y no me pude detener de devolvérsela, conforme avanzaba la conversación podía ver cómo iban cambiando sus poses desconfiadas y parecían curiosos por conocer a mis hijos.

-Bueno Bella te dije que nada pasaría ahora conoce a los Cullen, ellos son Emmett y Rosalie- dijo señalando a la rubia y el musculoso con cara de niño así que ellos eran pareja- ellos son Jasper y Alice, me indico al rubio con cicatrices de batalla y a la pequeña con cara de duende- y ellos son Edward y mi maravillosa esposa Esme- me dijo señalando a la mujer de mirada tierna y al dios griego, por dios sí que era hermoso, ellos me saludaron solo con un pequeño hola, mientras que Emmett y Alice me abrazaron.

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan pero pueden decirme Bella, ellos son mis hijos Rennesme Carlie, Elizabeth Marie y Charlie Carlisle Swan- dije señalando respectivamente a mis hijos, ellos sonrieron al ver miradas de cariño y no de rechazo, todos parecían sorprendidos por los nombres de mis hijos pero la mirada de Esme me mostraba que le encantaba que mi pequeña llevara su nombre, pero lo que me sorprendió fue la mirada de Edward, era un poco insistente, hasta que note un cosquilleo en mi escudo o lo había olvidado el podía leer mentes, por lo que no pude reprimir un habito y le dije.

-Déjalo no puedes acceder a mi mente mi don es un escudo físico y mental, el físico es constante alrededor de mi, pero solo actúa si me quieren dañar y el mental siempre esta, es como si fuera parte de mi naturaleza- me encogí de hombros ante su mirada inquisitoria era como si quisiera que yo le dijera que era un broma después vio hacia Carlisle, el cual asintió, vi como los ojos de Edward se ampliaban parecía que Carlisle había recordado el día que lo conocí y lo Volturi quisieron eliminarme.

-Bueno a riesgo de parecer grosera Bella porque elegiste mi nombre y el de mi marido para tu pequeños, pero no creas que me molesta de hecho me siento alagada pero ¿por qué? -pregunto Esme cortésmente.

-Pues la razón es sencilla Rennesme se llama así porque es el nombre de mi madre con el de la mujer que más ama Carlisle que es un segundo padre para mi, además el segundo nombre es Carlie el cual es la fusión del principio y final del nombre de mi padre y Carlisle, además CC es porque deseo que sea como ellos que sea un gran hombre con un gran corazón como lo es Carlisle y como fue mi padre.

-Pero Bella porque le pusiste Elizabeth es un nombre muy bonito- me pregunto Alice

-Pues a Beth su nombre se lo puso su madre, alcanzo a nombrarla, yo solo le puse Marie, el cual es mi segundo nombre y el nombre de la abuela Swan- me encogí de hombros.

En eso sentí a Edward ponerse rígido, mientras Alice tenia la mirada perdida, a los pocos segundos sentí la esencia que faltaba, todos se pusieron rígidos y pude observar como Emmett y Rosalie cambiaban ligeramente de posición dándome la espalda justo delante de mí, como si trataran de protegerme, justo en ese instante una vampiro muy hermosa entro en la sala con una sonrisa, su cabello era de un tono rojizo, el cual caía en unos rizos bien definidos, analizo la situación en un segundo, al percatarse de mi presencia y la de mis pequeños soltó un gruñido y tomo posición de ataque, eso sí que no nadie me gruñía y trataba de dañar a mis pequeños, Nessie y Beth se colocaron detrás de mí, los cubrí con mi escudo y le entregue a CC a Esme la cual parecía que estaba avergonzada del comportamiento de esa vampira, necesitaba mis manos libres para defender a mis niños.

-Tanya, espera no es lo que crees déjanos explicarlo- dijo Carlisle

-Como es posible que permitas esa aberración Carlisle, sabes que los Volturi vendrán a destruirlos, además sabes mi historia porque permites que esta tipa ponga en peligro tu familia, creí que eras más sensato, pero si no piensas hacer nada yo lo hare por ti, destruiré a cada uno de ellos.- antes de que cualquiera de los Cullen reaccionara la tal Tanya ataco, pero no contaba con mi escudo, la cual la detuvo es seco, antes de darle a pensar que había sucedido yo ya me encontraba frente a ella, mi escudo pegado completamente a mi cuerpo, estire mi mano y la coloque en su garganta y con la otra la arroje contra el muro, aunque tuve cuidado de no destrozar el muro, este si sufrió unas cuantas grietas, me coloque de nuevo frente a ella y la inmovilice contra el muro, la ponzoña invadía mi boca de la ira, observe por el rabillo de mi vista que los Cullen estaban a un distancia prudente, pero Rosalie y Emmett no se habían separado de mis pequeñas junto con Esme que tenia a CC en brazos, me forcé a que mi voz no saliera como un gruñido.

-Solo porque sé que eres amiga de Carlisle sino ya estarías hecha pedazos y en una fogata, si alguna vez en tu existencia vuelves a atacar a mis hijos te descuartizaré lentamente y te lanzare a una hoguera, y no me tomes a la ligera si ofendes de algún modo de nuevo a esta familia o a mis hijos considérate muerta realmente- apreté su cuello hasta casi desprenderlo de su cabeza y luego la solté ella empezó a respirar agitadamente como si en serio lo necesitaba, luego fijo su vista en mi y en los Cullen, me percate que ningún Cullen se acercaba a ayudarla ni la simpática Alice, ni la amorosa Esme o el compasivo de Carlisle, ni siquiera su pareja Edward pero que desperdicio como podía ser pareja de alguien tal vil y descerebrada como ella.

-No te preocupes Edward no pienso matar a tu pareja por el momento pero si vuelve a atacar a mis pequeños ni mi cariño por Carlisle y su familia me detendrán- todos voltearon a verme con cara de qué demonios dices y también note una mirada divertida en Emmett y Jasper.

-Los siento Bella te has equivocado, Tanya no es mi pareja y no lo será nunca, además si ella vuelve a atacarlos, yo mismo la eliminare- los ojos de Tanya se abrieron por el shock de lo que había dicho Edward, pero también porque todos los demás asintieron ante la declaración de este, Carlisle decidió que era el momento de intervenir y le conto todo lo relacionado con la naturaleza de mis hijos, comento que los Volturi ya lo sabían y no harían nada en contra de nosotros pero omitió que yo forme parte de ellos por casi 50 años, ella me daba miradas envenenadas pero no le di importancia si ella se atrevía siquiera a mirar mal a mis hijos ahí sí que tendríamos problemas, todos amaban a mis pequeños pero en especial Rosalie y Esme estaban encantadas con ellos Beth rápidamente fue raptada por Alice diciendo que iban de compras.

Mientras CC estaba en los brazos de Rosalie esta le hacía gestos lo que provocaba la risa de mi pequeño, podía ver como Emmett los veía, parecía un ciego que ve por primera vez la luz el era feliz solo de ver o feliz que era Rosalie con mi bebe, no sé porque pero sentía que ahí había algo más que saber pero en este momento eso no tenia relevancia, y Nessie estaba en los brazos de Esme, ella le contaba mil cosa sobre su vida en Brasil y lo que paso en Volterra así como yo me había convertido en su madre, además de que decía que ella era muy hermosa.

Todos estaban ocupados pero había algo que me incomodaba era la mirada de Edward esta tenía un brillo de frustración pero lo que destacaba mas era la admiración, además algo estaba naciendo, era un sentimiento que no pude identificar, pero lo recordaba era muy parecido al brillo que había visto en Carlisle, pero no podía relacionarlo.

En eso un objeto paso volando justo frente a mis ojos, pude ver que era uno de los juguetes que le había comprado a CC, pero cuando me di cuenta de su trayectoria ya era tarde para detenerla, bueno no es como si hubiera hecho realmente el intento, la sonaja dio directamente en la cara de Tanya la cual había estado ocupada tratando de atraer la atención de Edward que no se dio cuenta de que esta se dirigía a ella, en serio fue de lo más gracioso, su cara de WTF* no tenia precio.

-Que demonios como es que eso le ha dado directo en la cara a Tanya y además quien lo hizo, en serio fue fabuloso- la risa atronadora de Emmett os saco del momento de shock, podía ver como todos trataban de contener sus risas inclusive mi pequeña Nessie pero no CC se reía abiertamente, mi corazón se calentó, era la primera risa de mi bebe.

-Lo siento creo que olvide mencionar que mis pequeños tienen dones, mi Nessie puede proyectar sus pensamientos, Beth crea ilusiones y CC puede mover objetos a su antojo, lo siento Tanya parece que mi bebe todavía no contrala bien su don- termine la frase mordiéndome el labio para evitar reír por lo gracioso de la situación, todos parecían estar en la misma situación.

-Bien CC tu y yo seremos grandes compañeros de bromas, es genial que hayas sorprendido a Tanya muégano* Denali, en serio esa chica no entiende una negativa, Eddie lleva años diciéndole que no le interesa y ella no entiende.

Oh dios mío en serio esta familia ventila todas sus intimidades o es que Emmett no puede guardar silencio, podía ver en la cara de Edward vergüenza y enojo, es como si quisiera ir y arrancarle la cabeza a su hermano, mientras Tanya solo veía asesinamente a Emmett y guau un momento también estaba viendo así a mi hijo eso si que no.

-Tanya o dejas de ver a mi hijo como si estuvieras planeando su muerte o te estampo de nuevo contra la pared recuerdas que no te fue muy bien la ultima vez- ella me vio y pude ver un flash de miedo en sus ojos antes de ser sustituido por arrogancia.

-Ya veo que ya no soy bien recibida aquí así que pienso que es mejor que me vaya.

-En serio que genial idea, vete y no te preocupes no regreses pronto.

-Emmett eso no se dice- lo regaño Esme, el solo bajo la cabeza y susurro un lo siento mama, era genial ver como un vampiro de su tamaño respetaba a Esme- y Tanya lamento que lo pienses así claro que siempre serás bienvenida pero si alguna vez vuelves ver mal a mis nietos yo misma te descuartizo y tu sabes que no me gusta la violencia, pero por ellos soy capaz de todo- luego le sonrió a Tanya y dijo- vuelve pronto nos encanto tu visita.

Para romper el incomodo silencio Edward decidió interrumpir.

-Creo que iré a cazar ya me hace falta además dentro de dos días volvemos al instituto- en eso mi pequeña salto de los brazos de Esme como si la vida se fuera en ello.

-Mama puedo ir con él es que tengo un poco de sed.

-Claro amor pero pregúntale a él si puedes acompañarlo- Edward me dio una sonrisa torcida, en serio si mi corazón siguiera latiendo se habría saltado un latido.

-No es necesario preguntar claro que puedes venir Nessie.-Esta salió corriendo a su lado, giro a vernos.

-Regresamos pronto- se despidió luego giro a Tanya- espero no verte pronto no me agradas.

-Nessie eso no se dice- pero ella ya había salido junto con Edward- en serio Emmett creo que serás una mala influencia para mis hijos.

-Que decir la verdad es malo yo creo que es un valor que deberíamos apreciar- se giro hacia Tanya- bueno ya escuchaste adiós espero no verte pronto.

Tanya salió hecha una furia solo pudo mascullar una disculpa para Carlisle y Esme diciendo que luego llamaría, genial, en serio genial.

Precio de los boletos tres mil dólares, precio del auto ciento cincuenta mil dólares, hacer una enemiga mortal en menos de una hora no tiene precio, si esto paso en una hora no quiero ni pensar que pasara si estoy una semana.

**Bueno que les pareció espero le haya gustado siento si tarde espero su opinión bye nos leemos**


End file.
